¡Corre, corre corazón!
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Narcissa ya se ha acostumbrado a ver como Lucius corre, como siempre escapa y ella simplemente ya se ha cansado de correr... Ya se ha cansado de ir tras él, lo mejor es ya no ir detrás y es que la verdad le da igual...


****Disclaimer: ****Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien, este fic está inspirado en: **_¡Corre!_** de **_Jesse & Joy _

**Es una canción que se me contagió, porque es el tema de una novela, aunque realmente me he quebrado algo el coco escribiendo este fic, principalmente porque jamás le he encontrado mucho sentido a la letra y el vídeo de la canción no me ayudó mucho, además que al principio quería que fuera un Draco/Astoria, no me terminaba de convencer el argumentó y vino a mi mente Narcissa y surgió esto...**

**Espero que les guste, ¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Corre, corre corazón! <strong>

Se mordió el labio inferior con suavidad, para no dejar marca ni mancharse los dientes de carmín. Tomó aire y luego suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Eso es todo lo que llevaras? - murmuró mientras Lucius metía en un viejo baúl varías de sus pertenencias.

—No creo necesitar muchas cosas, igual compraré lo que me haga falta – contestó de manera distante, como si ella no fuera su esposa, como si él no se fuera a ir de la casa para quizás no volver jamás.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando toda la indiferencia que no sentía, pero que quería aparentar. Cerró los ojos y se prometió a si misma ser fuerte, solo por Draco, solo por su hijo se mantendría de pie, solo por él argumentaría frente al jurado de Wizengamo, Lucius no lo merecía, aunque en esos momentos se retractara, no se merecía su protección.

Y es que ella ya no soportaba más, lo amaba, no lo iba a negar, pero ya se había cansado de correr tras él. Era mejor dejar que él corriera solo, quizás así iría más rápido, quizás así ella volviera a respirar con tranquilidad. Porque todo aquello había empezado demasiado tiempo atrás y ya estaba cansada.

Lo notó en el momento en el que el Señor Tenebroso regresó y la marca de Lucius se oscureció y comenzó a quemarle la piel del ante brazo izquierdo. Notó que ella ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir a nadie, que no quería arriesgar el cuello de verdad, por una verdadera estupidez. Pero Lucius pareció no entenderlo, pareció no pensar en que ya tenían una familia, que ya tenían una vida hecha, una vida que les había costado construir tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso y ella no estaba dispuesta a que la historia se repitiera. Conocía demasiado bien el libreto de aquella historia para saber como terminaría y no se había equivocado.

—_No vallas, por favor, no siento que debas exponerte así..._ - intentó detenerlo en aquella ocasión, pero él la interrumpió, ni siquiera la dejó terminar la oración.

—_Si no regreso a sus servicios vendrá a buscarme y me matará _– le dijo con firmeza y ella ya no pudo alegar, pues él tenía la razón.

Se despidieron con un abrazo a medias, pero ella se quedó helada ante su partida. Le dolía tanto, pero lo conocía demasiado para saber que no habría forma de detenerlo, Lucius prefería meterse en la guarida del lobo a esconderse, que enfrentarse al lobo para escapar. Así la escena se repitió una y otra vez, él se iba y ella solo negaba con la cabeza, ella ya no quería más, no participaría en aquello si podía evitarlo.

—Ya no te queda bien jugar al mortífago – le dijo la noche que partió al departamento de misterios para realizar la "misión" de conseguir la profecía, pero él simplemente la ignoró. Así era él, se iba sin siquiera mirar atrás y ella ya conocía bien la espalda de su esposo, más acostumbrada estaba a ello que a su rostro.

Entonces pasó lo inevitable: fue descubierto y condenado por segunda vez a Azkaban. Durante el juicio comprobó que Lucius no dejaba de ser el mismo desdichado, con sus mismos trucos de siempre. Había alegado que había estado de nuevo bajo el encantamiento Imperio, y obviamente no hubo persona que le creyera. De esa manera terminó encerrado en aquel lugar, y aunque salió poco después era obvio que al terminar la guerra el no podía librarse así como si nada de una condena.

—Corre, Lucius – murmuró mientras miraba por la ventana como se aproximaban unos aurores en escoban, acompañados de dementores. —Toma todo lo que quieras, pero vete ya – añadió con seriedad.

Él la miró y asistió con la cabeza, tomando el baúl y su varita. El patriarca Malfoy bajó a prisa las escaleras y ella fue tras él, acostumbrada a verlo correr, él siempre había sido más veloz, ella siempre se quedaba mirando su espalda, hace mucho que habían dejado de correr hombro con hombro y la verdad ya le daba igual.

—Adiós, Narcissa – susurró antes de salir por la puerta trasera, sin siquiera voltearse a verla. La bella rubia no respondió, había sido tantas despedidas que ya no había palabras para esa, guardó silencio y él partió sin añadir más.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó contra ella. No dejaría ni una lagrima brotar de sus ojos azules, no lo había hecho antes, no lo haría ahora. Lucius no se merecía un beso más, ya habían sido muchas despedidas que no valía la pena dejar que su alma se fuera con él.

Escuchó un grito y con la misma que había cerrado la puerta la abrió, para descubrir que lo habían capturado. ¿Qué a caso no se le había ocurrido desaparecer? Quizás era su culpa, debió de decirle que venían, aunque tal vez su inconsciente deseaba que lo atrapaban, prefería saber que su corazón se quedaría en Azkaban a saber que se iría corriendo a un rumbo desconocido donde ella no lo pudiera encontrar.

Sonrió torcidamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Lucius a sus promesas y argumentos de ser inocente.

—Corre, corre corazón, de los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz... - dijo sin apenas mover los labios. Él se iría, pero al menos sabía a donde y aunque ella no iría detrás, le reconfortaba saber que no lo perdería, no del todo, porque a lo mejor un día él saldría de Azkaban y ella lo besaría, le lloraría y le daría todo lo que le había negado esa noche, pero eso solo sería el día que su corazón corriera de vuelta a su pecho.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? <strong>**Espero que les gustara. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
